As smartphones, tablets, and other portable electronics have become ubiquitous, users carry them almost everywhere. Because of the value of these items, there is a need to securely store them temporarily. This is often done by simply locking them in a vehicle. Unfortunately, cars are regularly vandalized or broken into, which can make this a less than optimal solution, and even encourages such behavior. While lockboxes and safes for vehicles are known, these have typically been elaborate safes that are difficult to open for protecting highly valuable items, or “quick access” boxes for securing guns. Such designs can be prohibitively expensive when sufficiently secure, or far more elaborate then needed by an average user for an electronic device.
A simple to use and install lockbox that provided a higher level of security would be an improvement in the art.